


Kopi Ampas

by Selai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selai/pseuds/Selai
Summary: Itu hanya sebuah kedai kopi kecil di pinggiran kota. Bertema simple dengan sebuah grand piano yang ditemani sebuah cajon serta gitar untuk mengiringi nikmatnya perbincangan setiap penikmat kopi yang singgah. Sebuah rak buku juga berdiri tegap sebagai pembatas bagian ruang staff dengan tempat para pengunjung kedai itu. jumlah meja dan kursinya tak seberapa, hanya dua buah meja panjang di ujung kanan di depan jendela yang langsung menampilkan pemandangan jalan di depan kedai dan di ujung satunya yang mendapatkan pemandangan lapangan basket satu-satunya di blok itu, tiap-tiap dua meja panjang itu ditemani dua sofa panjang yang berhadapan, sedangkan sisanya adalah empat meja bundar dan dua meja persegi dengan dua kursi pada masing-masing meja. Interiornya maupun eksteriornya memang tak terlalu berbeda dengan kedai kopi lainnya, tetapi kedai sederhana yang dibangun seorang perantauan yang ingin kembali menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahiran memiliki banyak cerita yang tak luput dari ampas kopi di dalamnya.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karkushuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkushuu/gifts).



__

Story **©** Ai Selai Strawberry

Cast ©Pledis Ent. Tuhan. Orang Tua Mereka

**_._  
**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Mereka bertemu di bawah _mistletoe_ saat malam natal. Bukan sebuah kesengajaan. Hanya seorang yang tengah menengok kakak perempuannya yang hidup sendiri di Seoul setelah merantau setengah semester untuk jenjang strata kedua dari tanah kelahirannya, Jeju. Sedangkan yang satunya, hanya seorang pemuda Hongdae yang tengah iseng berjalan memisah dari orang tuanya dan adiknya.

Gadis Jeju itu berparas elok. Berpipi chubby dan bermata bulat. Suaranya pun tak kalah memikat hati – _bahkan sang pria langsung memanggilnya dengan sebutan diva._ Lahir dengan sikap sosial tinggi membuatnya tak segan memulai pembicaraan antara keduanya. Sampai mereka tahu bahwa mereka seumuran dan hanya terpaut satu bulan. Namanya Boo Seungkwan.

Sementara sang pemuda yang diketahui bermarga Chwe itu memiliki perawakan orang asing meski saat dia berbicara maka bahasa koreanya benar-benar lancar – _hal ini yang membuat Seungkwan terkaget karena awalnya dia asal-asalan berbicara dengan Bahasa Inggris jikalau sang pemuda tak memahami perkataannya._ Wajahnya jika dilihat benar-benar mirip dengan aktor kenamaan sebuah film yang sudah mendunia bertahun-tahun. Leonardo D’Caprio. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Sang Diva dengan iseng memanggilnya Vernon-Caprio, meski bocah yang lebih muda sebulan dari sang gadis memaksa untuk dipanggil nama koreanya, Hansol.

Malam pertama pertemuan mereka dihabiskan dengan berjalan tak tentu sampai mereka memutuskan berhenti di sebuah kedai kopi. Berharap secangkir kopi dapat menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang sudah terlalu lama berada di luar dengan suhu dibawah nol derajat celcius itu.

Saat langkah pertama mereka masuk diiringi suara gemerincing lonceng yang terpasang di pintu, senyuman pemilik kedai itu menyapa keduanya. Hansol yang _notabene_ nya bukan pelanggan baru disana membalas senyum pria yang lebih tua darinya 3 tahun itu sebelum memilihkan meja tunggal di ujung kanan depan yang berdekatan dengan sofa yang diduduki seorang pemuda berkacamata yang sedang khidmat dengan bacaannya.

Setelah mengantar sang gadis dan bertanya pesanannya, Hansol beranjak menuju meja bar. Berujar satu cangkir Americano dan Vanilla Late untuk teman barunya.

“Tunggulah di mejamu. Tak baik membuat gadis cantik sepertinya menunggu. Biar aku yang antarkan nanti.”

Hansol tersenyum lebar menanggapi godaan pemilik kedai yang merangkap sebagai barista tersebut sebelum kembali menemui _diva_ nya yang masih setia disana dan menatap warna warni natal di luar sana.

“Sampai kapan di Seoul ?” Seungkwan mengerjap sebelum menjawabnya _sampai tahun baru_ dan sang penanya hanya mengangguk.

“Kau sering kesini ?”

Hansol menggeleng. “Tidak juga. Hanya saat aku ada tugas ataupun berkumpul dengan yang lain.”

“Tapi kau terlihat dekat dengan barista kedai ini.”

Hansol tertawa. “Kau seperti tengah cemburu dengan pacarmu.” SeungKwan menggembungkan pipinya.

“Sayangnya kau bukan pacarku, Tuan.”

Hansol tersenyum. Entah bagaimana bisa ekspresi gadis itu begitu menarik utnuk diperhatikan dari segi dan sisi manapun. Pikirannya menertawakan apa yang hatinya katakan, seolah merasa bodoh kalau dia tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada orang secara _random_ seperti ini.

“Ibuku rekan ibunya. Dia memang orang Korea tetapi keluarganya tinggal di Amerika. Jadi dia selayaknya kakak laki-laki bagiku saat dia pertama kali kembali ke Korea dan tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara sebelum mendapatkan tempat untuk ditinggali.”

Mereka lalu bercerita mengenai beberapa hal. Mengenai saudara masing-masing, _Seungkwan yang sangat iri dengan Hansol karena pemuda itu memiliki adik perempuan yang dari ceritanya sangat manis dan penurut dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu, dan Hansol yang ingin merasakan memiliki kakak perempuan._ Lalu Seungkwan bercerita mengenai berbagai hal tentang Jeju dan masa kecilnya seolah-olah dia dan Hansol adalah teman kecil yang sudah tak bertemu bertahun-tahun dan tanpa sengaja berteduh di bawah _mistletoe_ yang sama dan berakhir mengobrol di sebuah kedai kopi. Nyatanya mereka hanya dua orang asing yang mencoba saling mengerti satu sama lain di malam natal yang damai. Seperti rasa vanilla late yang manis dan Americano yang pahit tetapi terasa pas jika dikecap bersamaan.

“Bagaimana kalau kita keluar lagi bersama setelah ini sebelum kau kembali ke Jeju ?” Tawarnya yang tanpa prediksi apapun membuat semu merah muncul di pipi gadis kelahiran Januari itu.

“Apa ini semacam ajakan kencan ?” Alibinya, mecoba mengalihkan fokus dengan nada bercanda khasnya.

Hansol tertawa kecil, “Boleh saja. Kencan sementara sebelum tahun baru sekaligus wisata berkeliling Seoul gratis.”

SeungKwan ikut tertawa. Membuat tulang pipinya menonjol dan memberi nilai plus gadis itu. Dia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, “ _Call_.”

.

.

.

.

“Ini ketiga kalinya mereka memesan Americano dan Vanilla Late.”  Joshua menyeletuk sembari tangannya masih mengusap gelas yang baru saja dicuci dengan bersih. Yang diajak bicara mendengus dan berkata bahwa harusnya pemilik kedai itu bersyukur karena berarti pendapatannya bertambah.

“Kau terlihat tak menyukai pemandangan itu, Ji.” Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir pemilik marga Hong itu. Menggoda rekan kerjanya bukan hal buruk yang dilakukan di tengah waktu kerja mereka.

Jihoon, _yang dipanggil Ji_ , menatap tajam bossnya sejenak sebelum melepas celemeknya dan berbalik menuju ruang ganti. Membuat Joshua hanya tertawa kecil dan melihat bawahannya keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas.

“Ingatkan aku untuk melempar gitarnya nanti.”

“Dan ingatkan aku untuk selalu memberitahumu bahwa namanya Elena.”

Jihoon tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng singkat tak habis pikir dengan pria yang lebih tua darinya setahun itu mengenai pemberian nama pada benda mati. Dia lalu duduk dan memangku _Elena._ Memetiknya asal untuk mengecek keharmonisan suara _gadis_ milik Joshua itu.

_It’s already been a few days since you haven’t called_

_Do you know that it’s my birthday soon ?_

_But time keeps ticking without concern_

_Because i was more worried than annoyed_

_I went to the entrance of your street without planning it_

_I didn’t think i’d see you but you greetes me with a smile_

Jihoon tersenyum kecil melihat beberapa pengunjung nampak menikmati permainannya. Matanya menjelajah sampai di ujung kanan depan dimana bocah yang dianggap saudara Joshua itu tengah dimabuk asmara oleh gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Seungkwan itu.

_Actually, I worried about this a lot_

_Because i had nothing i could do for you_

_Even though i lack so much and i don’t have much_

_Will you still accept me ?_

Jihoon ingat dulu itu juga tempat favoritnya saat dia masih di bangku perkuliahan dan mengenyam musik sebagai bahan ajarnya. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu benar-benar ingin tertawa, apakah Hansol akan berakhir sepertinya ? Atau kedua _Love Birds_ itu takkan hanya berkicau seejenak ?

_For you, only for you_

_I might be able to give you the whole world but_

_Now i will promise only to you_

_I will be a person who is only for you_

Tapi sekejam apapun yang pernah menimpanya, Jihoon tak pernah berharap hal itu juga terjadi pada pemuda yang juga dia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. Atau siapapun. Setidaknya dia yang berjanji pada dunia, jadi dunia berhak membalaskan semuanya padanya. Bukan kepada orang lain.

Jihoon mengakhiri permainannya. Hari ini entah kenapa moodnya sangat buruk dan dia tak ingin mengacaukan segalanya karena hal itu. Dia beranjak menuju tempat staff setelah memberikan penghormatan kecil pada pengunjung yang memperhatikan pertunjukkannya tadi.

Joshua menyerahkan cup kecil untuk kopi hangat yang biasa dibawa keluar saat pelanggan tak ingin duduk santai di kedai itu kepada Jihoon.

“Kadang aku ingin melihatmu meminum mocha atau Americano barang sekali lagi setelah sekian lama. Rasanya bosan melihatmu hanya meminum double espresso dan macchiato.”

Jihoon berdecak sebelum berujar terima kasih. “Sayangnya harapanmu akan sulit terkabul.”

Joshua menatapnya sendu. Ia tak sebentar mengenal pemuda asal Busan itu dan sedikit banyak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. “Kau tak mau berjuang untuk itu juga ?”

Jihoon menggeleng, meraih mantelnya. “Entahlah. Lagipula banyak hal lain yang masih bisa kuurusi dibanding hal itu, _Hyung._ ”

Kaki kecil Jihoon melangkah. “Aku pamit dulu.”

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menengguk cappuccinonya setelah Jihoon selesai dengan penampilannya. Tangan kirinya terkepal entah kenapa. Dia merasa lucu. Lagu itu seolah menyindirnya. Mengingatkannya pada bocah yang selalu mengikutinya selama ini, _dan yang kini ia hindari dan tinggalkan begitu saja._ Novel terjemahan bahasa perancis yang ia baca tadi pun ia anggurkan, tak di perdulikan seolah ingatan dan memorinya terhadap bocah yang lebih muda darinya lebih penting.

Kepalan tangannya akhirnya melemas. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu menyerah dan merogoh saku mantelnya. Menyalakan ponsel yang sudah ia matikan entah sudah berapa lama. Pikirannya mengelana, apakah bocah itu baik-baik saja ? Apa ia masih menunggu dan akan merengek saat bertemu ? Ataukah ia sudah –

_177 panggilan tak terjawab_

_128 pesan_

_24 Desember 2020_

_Kim Mingyu_

_Setidaknya jawablah panggilan keluargamu jika kau memang hanya menghindariku.Kalau kau memang sebegitu inginnya tak bertemu denganku katakan saja, biar kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Ini salahku, harus aku yang menanggung konsekuensinya._

_Senang mengenalmu selama ini, Jeon Wonwoo._

_07.46_

 

Wonwoo berdiri. Merapatkan mantelnya dan meletakkan buku berjudul _The Little Prince_ itu di tempat semula. Mulai melangkahkan kaki ke luar kedai kopi tanpa cappuccino yang masih tersisa setengah di cangkir miliknya dan menyambut dinginnya udara malam itu.

Sulung Jeon sempat hanya berdiri di depan pintu kedai yang sudah terlampau sering ia kunjungi sejak dia mencoba meminimalisir kehadirannya di apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya sejak ia memutuskan tinggal di Seoul dan meninggalkan Changwon untuk mengenyam pendidikan.

Sosok guru bahasa asing yang awalnya akan memilih jalan terjauh untuk kembali pun merubah pilihannya, berdecih dan tersenyum pahit serta meyakinkan kalau pulang dan menghangatkan diri di bawah selimut tebalnya di hari ke tiga menjelang tahun baru bukan ide yang buruk. Pada nyatanya dia hanya menghindari sosok yang memakaikan _beanie_ pada sosok lainnya di ujung jalan yang awalnya akan Si Sulung Jeon ambil.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menggigil. Ujung hidungnya memerah. Menjalani lebih dari separuh hidupnya di kota yang letaknya jauh di selatan dengan pantai di sekitarnya membuatnya tidak terlalu cocok dengan udara dingin meskipun musim dingin di Seoul bukanlah yang terburuk untuk musim dingin di Negara yang pernah dijajah oleh Jepang itu. Tangan mungilnya semakin menggenggam erat cup kopi yang dia bawa tadi yang kini tinggal setengah karena seteguk demi teguk sudah mengalir dan menghangatkan perutnya.

Jihoon bukanlah pria yang mengharapkan banyak hal. Dia hanya pekerja keras yang mempercayai apa yang dia percayai. Tipikal pria Busan, jujur, setia, dan pantang menyerah. Baik dalam pekerjaan ataupun hal lain dalam hidupnya,

seperti masalah percintaan.

Jihoon tidak buta. Jihoon tidak berpura-pura tidak tahu. Jihoon tidak tuli. Tapi Jihoon hanya munafik terhadap dirinya. Dia hanya munafik saat tangannya yang sudah hampir membeku mendorong pelan pintu apartemen bersama itu. Dia hanya munafik saat melihat ada sepasang _heels_ merah di antara sepatu pria miliknya dan seseorang. Dia hanya munafik saat tak langsung ke kamar dan memilih untuk ke dapur setelah menggantung mantel tebalnya. Membuah secangkir machiatto sebagai pengganti kopi dari kedai yang sudah habis. Memasang earphone dan memaksimalkan volumenya. Tak berbalik saat ada derap langkah turun dari tangga yang berpangkal kamar miliknya. Tak perduli teriakan yang terselip diantara ketukan yang mengalun dari lagu yang dipilih secara acak.

Dia hanya berbalik setelah suara pintu dibanting dan rambutnya ditarik, membuatnya terpaksa berbalik untuk diraup bibirnya oleh bibir lain,

yang masih terasa bekas _lipstick_ di sana.

“Mulutmu masih terasa espresso, Ji.” Protesnya, membuat Jihoon hampir tertawa. – _Dan mulutmu masih terasa bekas si jalang itu._

“Aku baru saja meminumnya di kedai.”

Lawan bicaranya hanya bergumam sebelum menengguk air putih yang baru saja diambilnya. Menatap Jihoon yang membawa cangkir machiattonya ke meja dan menyesapnya perlahan.

“Kenapa ?” Jihoon mendongak merasa diperhatikan.

“Kau sepertinya begitu ketergantungan dengan kopi.” Jihoon hanya mengangguk. _Seperti kau yang begitu ketergantungan untuk memenuhi hasrat seksual menggebumu._

Mereka diam sampai Jihoon akhirnya bangun dan melangkah menuju studio pribadinya sembari menenteng cangkir kopinya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti sebelum langkah kaki ketiga karena merasa sepasang mata dibelakangnya masih mengawasi.

Jihoon menghela nafas lega. Bersikap munafik bukanlah hal mudah. Lalu dia berbalik, menatap dua bola sendu itu,

“Tidurlah dulu, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa lagu, Soon.”

.

.

.

.

“Kau telat.” Joshua menyeletuk saat pintu belakang terbuka dan menampilkan pemuda setinggi 186 cm itu. yang diajak bicara menatap Joshua dan jam tangannya bergantian dengan tatapan bingung dan mendapat respon tawa kecil dari pemilik kedai itu.

“Kau telat setengah jam untuk bertatap muka dengan pusat duniamu, bukan _shift_ mu.”

Mingyu mendengus. Wajahnya antara ingin menertawakan kekonyolan diri sendiri dan kekonyolan sosok yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu.

“Aku sudah lepas dari gravitasi, _Hyung_. Lagipula dia sudah tahu _shift_ ku jadi dia takkan datang saat aku mulai berkerja.”

“Dan kau bermain-main dengan gadis cina itu lagi, eh, Kim ?”

Disindir dengan senyuman menggoda itu membuat Mingyu yang tengah memakai celemeknya tertawa. “Aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan mainan orang, _Hyung_. Mainan sendiri saja aku tak bisa menggenggamnya dengan benar.”

Joshua baru akan masuk ke ruang staff untuk mengganti pakaiannya sebelum Mingyu berdecak. “Sengaja menyimpan bekas cappucinnonya untukku, Hong ?”

“Mungkin bisa dimulai dari _indirect_ _kiss_ dulu ?”

Joshua terkekeh sebelum menghilang di balik pintu saat melihat senyum kecut dari pemuda tan.

Mingyu menatap cangkir itu sejenak. Rasanya banyak sekali hal yang tak bisa ia lupakan di dunia ini meskipun dia ingin. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin dia hilangkan dari dunia ini dan rasanya begitu sulit. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin dia musnahkan dan buang jauh-jauh dan sekali lagi ia tak bisa.

Sedikit banyak menyesal karena ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya bulan lalu. Membuatnya semakin jauh dan seperti menjadi titik. Membuatnya semakin merasa tak ada gunanya hidup di dunia karena harus selalu memakai topeng palsu. Membuatnya semakin hampa karena dulu dia bisa berdampingan dengannya, tapi sekarang mereka saling menghindar dan meninggalkan.

Joshua keluar dari ruang staff dan menemukan sulung Kim itu tengah meracik Frappucino untuk Chan, pelanggan barunya yang baru pindah ke Seoul sekitar dua bulan terakhir. Mata kucing Joshua melirik cangkir yang ia tinggalkan tadi sebelum tersenyum. Tersenyum kepada Chan karena mata mereka yang bersibobrok dan tersenyum karena dua tiga sip cappucinno sudah ditenggak pemuda yang juga bekerja sebagai arsitektur itu.

Joshua menyikut pinggang yang lebih tinggi saat bersisipan dengannya. Meraih Elena dan memetiknya seiring lagu Officially Missing You mengalun.

.

.

.

.

Seokmin hanya diam dan menatap jalanan Seoul dari jendela. Hari itu adalah tepat sehari sebelum tahun berganti. Telinganya sudah ia sumpal dengan headphone dan tak perduli ocehan keluarganya yang lain dalam mobil itu. Matanya tampak tak bersemangat. Berbeda dari dirinya. Berbeda dari sosok bunga matahari dengan senyum cerah yang biasa ia tampilkan pada siapa saja, terutama pada gadis yang lebih muda darinya 2 tahun.

Ponsel di tangannya semakin ia genggam erat. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Tak tahu apa yang harus disampaikan pada gadis yang rela untuk pindah ke Seoul sendirian dua bulan lalu untuknya namun ternyata takdir tak merestui mereka akhirnya. Gadis kecil yang selalu membuatnya tertarik sejak mereka bertemu di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir 9 tahun itu.

Pemuda bermarga Lee itu masih diam tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya sampai mobil yang dikendarai ayahnya berhenti. Melepas headphonenya dan berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki keluarganya. Lee Seokmin tak siap. Merasa pengecut karena tak bisa lari. Merasa tak sanggup untuk bersanding dengan gadis lain dan mencampakkan gadis yang telah lama bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

“Berapa kali ku bilang untuk tak keluar dengan pemuda Kim itu, Xu Minghao ?”  Jun mencengkeram rahangnya. Tak membiarkan gadis satu Negara dengannya itu membantah ataupun menyangkal pernyataannya.

Sedangkan Minghao hanya pasrah. Matanya tak melihat tepat pada mata yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti itu, tetapi melihat ke arah _beanie_ yang sudah dijatuhkan dan diinjak itu.

Gadis itu meringis sebentar saat dia tahu prianya menyadari arah tatapan Minghao dan mencengkeram rahangnya semakin keras sebelum mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Melumatnya dan tak membiarkan lidah gadis itu hanya pasif meski didominasi.

Terkadang Xu Mighao tak pernah memahami Wen Junhui sepenuhnya. Pemuda itu akan bermain di belakangnya seolah dirinya bukan kekasih pemuda itu, tapi di sisi lain Jun juga menjadikannya seperti tahanan rumah yang tak boleh mendekati dan didekati siapapun.

Begitu kasar tapi lembut.

Begitu jahat tapi baik.

Seperti kali ini, begitu hangat pelukannya serta bisikan agar gadis itu tak pergi darinya setelah perlakuan kasar yang diberikan.

.

.

.

.

Seungkwan hanya duduk diam tersipu diantara kedua kakak perempuan yang tengah menggodanya. Belum lagi sosok yang melahirkannya bercanda mengenai dirinya dengan calon ibu mertuanya serta sosok kedua kepala keluarga dan anggota lain yang duduk di sana memperhatikannya.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda tampan bertuxedo yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Lee Seokmin itu, karena tatapan matanya kosong dan entah melalang buana kemana.

Seketika Seungkwan merasa bersalah. Berpikir bahwa pemuda itu takkan setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Bukannya Seungkwan berbanding terbalik dari pemuda itu, gadis itu juga awalnya tak menyetujuinya meskipun akhirnya setelah bujuk rayu ibunya dia berkata _ya_ secara lamat, terlebih dia juga sudah mengenal ibu pemuda itu karena beliau merupakan teman dekat ibunya. Ibunya merupakan orang yang supel sehingga membuat Seungkwan berpikir mungkin saja anaknya juga demikian dan bukan hal yang buruk untuk bergabung dengan keluarga yang tampak hangat itu. Lagipula pemuda itu cukup tampan dan mapan untuk menjadi pemimpin keluarganya kelak.

Seungkwan bimbang. Merasa begitu sulit memilih antara simpatinya pada pemuda itu atau memenuhi permintaan ibunya ketika mereka diberikan waktu berjalan berdua dan saling bercerita, _Seungkwan bertanya mengenai kegelisahan pemuda itu yang dijawabnya dengan semua cerita mengenai dirinya dan gadisnya yang bernama Lee Chan._ Cerita pemuda itu pun membuat Seungkwan teringat kebohongan bodohnya pada pemuda yang baru beberapa hari dikenalnya mengenai _hanya-mengunjungi-kakaknya_ dan pembatalan kencan-tour-gratis keempatnya dengan pemuda yang seperti hasil jiplakan Leonardo D’Caprio.

.

.

.

.

Ini hampir tengah malam. Kedai itu sudah sepi dari pengunjung lain dan sang pemilik hendak menutupnya sebelum sosok yang begitu dikenalnya berjalan lunglai dan masuk begitu saja. Melipat tangannya di meja yang biasa ia tempati dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana.

Joshua mengernyit. Tak biasanya pemuda yang sudah dianggap menjadi adiknya itu bersikap demikian. Yang pada akhirnya pemuda yang hampir hidup seperempat abad itu membuatkan dua cangkir Americano dan menyajikannya untuk Hansol dan dirinya.

Hansol menengadahkan kepalanya. Berujar terima kasih pelan dan menenggak kopinya seolah tak perduli pada rasa panas yang juga merambat pada indera perasanya. Lagipula perasaannya sedang kacau dan dia tak mampu merespon hal lain sebaik dirinya yang biasa.

“ _Hyung_ , apa mencintai seseorang itu adalah sebuah kesalahan ?” yang ditanya menggeleng sembari menyesap kopinya sendiri.

“Seungkwan ?” Tanya Joshua yang dijawab hanya dengan anggukan. Hansol kemudian menatap butiran salju yang saling menyusul untuk turun ke bumi dan membuat warna putih dimana-mana. Bibirnya terbuka. Bercerita mengenai dirinya yang hanya berjalan asal karena _Sang Diva_ membatalkan acara mereka sebelum gadis itu kembali ke pulaunya. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa Seungkwan memiliki acara lain yang lebih penting dengan kakak perempuannya, tapi dia menemukan gadis itu beriringan dengan pemuda lain yang terlihat serasi dan cocok berdampingan. Hansol menyadari bahwa dia patah hati. Hansol menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya sudah jatuh hati pada sosok humoris itu. Hansol menyadari bahwa dia jatuh hati pada gadis yang ditemuinya di bawah _mistletoe_ tempo hari.

“Belum tentu dia kekasihnya.” Putus Joshua. Hansol lalu menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

“Lagipula meskipun iya, dia belum mengatakannya secara langsung padamu, bukan ? Itu artinya dia masih mengijinkanmu.” Tangan kanan Joshua berakhir pada pundak yang lebih muda. “Katakan saja. Walaupun akhirnya akan buruk, setidaknya kau sudah mengatakannya.”

Joshua tersenyum, “Kau bilang dia akan kembali ke Jeju dalam waktu dekat, kan ?”

.

.

.

.

_Joshua tahu bahwa kopi semanis apapun tetap akan meberikan rasa pahit barang sedikitpun. Meskipun tanpa ampas ataupun penuh dengan ampas. Karena dia tahu cerita awal mereka dan tak mau semuanya mendapat banyak ampas walaupun dirinya tak bisa berbuat banyak. Menyindir, menggoda, dan sesekali memberikan nasihat. Seperti barista yang meracik kopinya sampai mendapatkan hasil yang sesuai dan memuaskan pelanggannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Joshua menatap kepergian Hansol dengan senyum pahit. Merasa sedikit benci pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan kanannya mengepal di saku mantel. Meremas sebuah undangan dua orang sepantaran yang begitu dikenalnya. Seungcheol, _temannya_ dan Jeonghan, _orang terkasihnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yang pada akhirnya ampas hanya akan tersisa untuknya._

**Author's Note:**

> AKHIRNYA BIRTHDAY FIC BUAT ANAKKU PIRINGG TERTJINTAH JADIIII XDDD  
> HAPPY SWEET SEVENTEEN NAAAAK  
> SEMOGA TAMBAH SEGALANYA DAN TAMBAH UNYUUU  
> SUKSES KELAS 12 NYA DAN SEMOGA MASUK UNIV YANG DIMAUIIII


End file.
